FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Super Pup
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Super Pup". Review Title Card: Standard Rubble title card. Scene 1: Marshall, Chase, and Rocky are shown to be watch Apollo the Super Pup. Rubble is sleeping, as he puts on a mask and cape, and runs into the Lookout to watch Apollo the Super Pup with Marshall, Chase, and Rocky. As Rubble runs into the Lookout, he jumps on one of the beanbag chairs, and sends Rocky off of it, onto the floor. Rocky then asks Rubble, “You comfy, Rubble?” Rubble thanks him, and then asks why he’s on the floor, and offers Rocky to “share” with him. An apparent exciting part of Apollo is shown, as Rubble jumps, sending Rocky on the floor, with his back up against the wall. Rubble apologizes, as Rocky says “No problem.” Awesome. Ryder then shows up, offering the pups to play soccer. All the pups, except for Rubble, excitingly run out of the Lookout. Ryder asks him if he wants to play, as Rubble says that he’s going to play “Rubble, the Super Pup.” He wonders who he can save, as Ryder suggests that Farmer Yumi might need saving. Rubble then runs out of the Lookout. Analysis: **1/2, The R&R Connection were funny in this scene, especially Rocky. I wish I could like Rubble as a character more, but I can’t. That’s not even me saying I don’t like the character, because I do, but he’s definitely my least favorite out of all of the members of the PAW Patrol. Scene 2: Farmer Yumi is chasing a chicken, but misses. Rubble then shows up, and rounds the chickens up after the Farmer explains that they all escaped the coup. Rubble herds all the chickens into their coup, except for two, which he gives them a “ride” back into the coup. The Farmer thanks Rubble, as the Farmer suggests that the Mayor might need help. Analysis: *3/4, I have to hit this one with the “Storyline Continuity” phrase. Scene 3: Rubble shows up at City Hall, with the Mayor running out of the building in worry. The Mayor says that the Train Engineer called to say that there’s been a rockslide at Mountain Tunnel, and the train is stuck in the tunnel. Rubble says that she doesn’t have to worry, that he will help. Rubble then runs off to go get Ryder, but ultimately decides that he can fix it by himself, and he doesn’t need Ryder and the pups. Rubble shows up at the tunnel, as he says that he’s there to save the day. The Train Engineer thanks Rubble for showing up, as he asks where his rig is, or where Ryder and the rest of the pups are. Rubble says that he can handle it on his own. The Train Engineer is worried about Rubble doing it on his own, as he says that more boulders can fall down if they’re not careful. Rubble moves a boulder, but more rocks fall, covering the entire tunnel. They both run to the other side of the tunnel, which gets blocked off as well. He apologizes to the Engineer, and says that he made everything worse. The Engineer says that it’s ok, as he was only trying to help. Rubble then uses his pup-tag to call Ryder. Ryder gets Rubble’s call. Ryder asks why Rubble’s in the dark, as he assesses his situation. Ryder tells Rubble not to worry. He then calls the other pups to the Lookout. The pups all acknowledge the call, and run toward the Lookout. Zuma counts all the pups that enter the Lookout, as he mentions that one of them is missing. Marshall runs into the back-wall of the Elevator, as he says “Is it me?” The other pups laugh. Analysis: ***1/2, Rubble was great in this scene. The fact that he tried to fix the problem himself and failed at doing so was awesome, as it’ll teach kids not to do things themselves all the time, and help is needed on doing things most the time. Marshall was decent in this scene. Lookout: Chase acknowledges that they are one pup short. Chase is needed to use his winch to move the bigger rocks out of the way. Zuma is needed to drive Rubble’s rig to move the rest of the rocks once Rubble can get out of the tunnel. Zuma asks, “Me?” Awesome line delivery. He then says “Zuma...On the Double!” Again, awesome line delivery. Zuma was shown to be awfully driving Rubble’s rig out of the driveway of the Lookout, but got the hang of things after a while. Scene 4: Zuma, Chase, and Ryder all arrive at the tunnel. Zuma rams Rubble’s rig into the rocks, as Rubble hears it. He listens through the rocks, to hear Zuma say “It’s cool, dude. All good!” Awesome line delivery. Chase uses his winch to pull one of the bigger rocks out of the way to make Rubble an exit. Rubble gets out of the tunnel, as he sees Zuma in his rig, awfully controlling it, to simply move one rock out of the way. As Zuma stops the rig, Rubble quickly takes over, as Zuma puts his usual gear on. All three pups howl, which was amazing to see. Rubble starts to move he rocks out of the way. Analysis: ***, Zuma here was awesome. I’ll remember now, that Zuma will probably drive Rubble’s rig again in the series. They wanted to make him look awful at driving and using it here, as a comedic stance, that they’ll do it again and either make him better at it (suggesting that Rubble taught him because he saw how bad he was here) or he’ll be bad at it again. Scene 5: I’m going to assume 50 years into the future (lol), Rubble finally removes all the rocks from in front of the tunnel, as the Train Engineer embraces Rubble, saying “You did it! You saved the day, your way!” Rubble then says “You mean I helped save the day, the PAW Patrol way.” Chase and Zuma both agree, in a very cute manor. The Train Engineer then thanks the Rubble, and rides off. Zuma balances a frisbee on his nose, as he asks everyone if they want to play frisbee. Rubble says “Let’s all play together, the PAW Patrol way”. Zuma throws the frisbee at Chase, who jumps up to get it, but Skye jumps higher and quicker and gets it, landing on Chase’s back. She jumps off, as the pups and Ryder laugh. Analysis: ***3/4, It gets a high rating because of that "blatant tease" at the end. People flipped out about it, and that pisses me off. That was totally unnecessary, though. I’ve said it before, I don’t necessarily ship Chase and Skye together in context with what’s on my screen, but the end of the scene would have been fine without that, especially with what has been teased in the past. Why do they need to add that specifically? I know people are going to be like "Well, what's the problem with it?" There are four other pups there, why couldn't she of landed on one of them? It’s pretty obvious that they are playing with peoples' minds here. Chase, Zuma, Rubble, and Skye were all great in this scene. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6.5 out of 10. It was a good episode that had a lot of development in it for Rubble, which he actually needed a little bit. I've always viewed Rubble as the least developed character, and that's why I feel why he's not a fan favorite with most people who watch this show. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rubble - He needed this episode badly. 2. Zuma - Him driving Rubble's rig was gold. 3. Chase - He was good throughout the episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.798 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode